Coming Home: The Prequel
by Tevrah
Summary: (AU) For his life to be saved, Van is sent to earth at the end of the Great War. There he remains for five years. This story will tell how he and Hitomi met and fell in love. (VH) Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Fifteen

Title:  Coming Home: The Prequel, Chapter 1 

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

A/N:  Happy Halloween!

Okay, so everybody has been saying how a prequel to Coming Home would be nice, so here it is!  I never really thought about doing a prequel before, but I got a lot of reviews from readers telling me that they think the summary and the add-on-summary would be a good story, and I'm never one to pass up writing or reading a good story! 

Now this story won't have a lot of action to it really.  Actually I don't think that there will be any action to it at all, just a lot of fluff and a dive into Hitomi's past, and of course Hitomi and Van's wedding! (I love fluff!) 

Now the way that the chapters are named, like Fifteen, Sixteen, and so on, well, the reason is because I'm doing the chapter by what age Van and Hitomi are.  Like this first chapter is when they are fifteen.  Get it?  Good.  Anyway, that's about it!

Here's chapter one!

***

Chapter One: Fifteen

The smoke was thick.  

Fire surrounded them.  

Beams collapsed, crashing to the floor.  The floating fortress was quickly plummeting to the ground below.  Two men were in the center of the destruction, holding on for dear life.  A boy-man with unruly midnight black hair was trying to climb up the floor with a bloody sword in one hand.  He reached his hand out to the other man who had blue hair was bleeding profusely.  He had cuts all over his body and was very weak.

"Brother!"

"Hurry Van!  You must leave!"

"I won't leave without you!"

"Leave now, Van!  You must go while there is still time!"

"No!  I lost you once, I won't lose you again!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Then forgive me, Van, for I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself!"

"Folken, don't!"

"I have to, Van!  I won't let you die!  Your purpose for being has not yet been fulfilled!  You must live, Van!"

The blue-haired man, Folken, raised his hand toward the sky and closed his eyes.  "_Destino mucanta tyrana etila_."

"Folken, no!"  The black-haired boy-man, Van, let go of the sword and let it slide away, forgotten.  He reached out both hands.  "Take my hands!"

Folken opened his eyes and looked at his brother.  Even through his pain-filled gaze, he could see Van's tears.  "Don't cry for me brother.  We'll meet again."

"Folken!" Van cried.  "Please!"

A bright light descended, trapping Van inside.  He slowly began to rise from the ground, higher and higher until blackness engulfed him.

"Goodbye for now, little brother," Folken whispered to where the light had disappeared.  "Until we meet again, Van, you must live."

Folken laid his head down and closed his eyes as the fire surrounded him.  Now he could rest in peace.

***

A small cat-girl around the age of thirteen with short pink hair that brought out her short pointed ears stood in the mist of the destruction of what was once a grand floating fortress.  She swallowed at the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go away.  Tears began flowing down her cheeks unchecked.  Where was he?  Where was her brother?  She was lost without him.

Crunching sounded behind her indicating that someone was walking toward her.  She watched from the corner of her eye as a pair of black boots came to rest beside her.  The boots belonged to a man with long golden hair and a proud stance.  He looked tired and his clothes were dirty and covered with blood.  He stared straight ahead, just as she was doing.  Then he turned and handed her a sword that had the Fanelian emblem on it.  He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Merle," he said quietly, "but we've looked everywhere and this was all we found.  We can't find him anywhere."

"He has to be here," Merle whispered clutching the sword tightly.  "He has to."

"We found Folken, Merle," Allen said gently, "and I've had everyone search the area three times, but he's not here.  I'm sorry."

"Allen!  Merle!"

They both turned to see Dryden Fassa motioning them to him.  A young man stood beside him dressed as a Zaibach soldier.  They hurried over.

"Did you find him?" Merle asked.

"Perhaps," Dryden answered.  He turned to them man beside him.  "Tell them what you saw."

"I-I was on t-the cli-cliff watching as the fortress cr-crashed," he stuttered out.  "I-I saw a b-bright light come d-down, t-then leave again w-with somebody i-in it."

"Who was it?" Allen demanded.

"I-I don't know," the young man said looking to the ground in fear.  "All I saw w-was b-black hair."

Allen stared at the trembling man.  "If you're lying to us," he threatened, "you won't have to worry about staying in prison for very long, for I will hunt you down and end your life myself."

The man cowered back in fear.  "It's the truth!  I swear!"

Allen nodded sharply.  Then he motioned for two of his men to come and take the trembling man away.

"If it was Van who was in the bright light, then where did he go?" Dryden wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Allen answered grimly, "but we'll find him.  Even if we have to search all of Gaea."

"How—" Dryden stopped.

Merle had turned and ran in the other direction as fast as she could.  She could hear Allen and Dryden shouting for her to come back, but ignored them.  She didn't want to go back.  She wanted to go and find Van herself.

A few hours later, she was resting against a big tree and was staring up at the Mystic Moon.  Tears were once again running down her face.  "Where are you Van?" she whispered.  "I need you.  Please come back."  She buried her face in her hands and wept.

***

"_In breaking news a bright column of light descended from the sky today.  No one knows where it came from or where it went, but witnesses say that it disappeared after only a moment.  In the next hour, we'll look into what the witnesses have to say.  This is Tera Yoknocki and you're watching Channel 52 news._"

Fifteen-year-old Hitomi Kanzaki sat in the hospital waiting room as if in a dream state.  The television was going on and on about some weird light, but all she could think about was the news that had been delivered to her only a few hours before:

Hitomi got into position.

"On your mark!  Get set!  Go!"

She shot off.  She loved to run, but it would have been better if her family could have been there for her tournament.  As it was, they were on their way back from Tylami, Japan, a seven-hour plane ride.  They should be home when she got there.  She crossed the finish line and the cheers rang out.

"That was Hitomi Kanzaki, folks!" the announcer said.  "She completed the one-meter dash in just twelve seconds, a new record!  That puts her team in first place!  The Tokyo High School team wins!"

Hitomi teammates rushed forward and surrounded her.  They were all smiling.  A man rushed over and presented them with their four-foot tall trophy.  "Congratulations!" he said.  "This means you're going to the Finals!"

The team cheered again.

"Hitomi!  Hitomi!"

Hitomi turned around to find her best friend Yukari Uchida running toward her.  They embraced one another.  "You were great, Hitomi!" Yukari praised.  "You flew to the finish line!  It was like nothing I've ever seen before!"

"Thanks, Yukari," Hitomi smiled, "but we won because of a team effort."

Yukari rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, whatever.  So you want to come with me and Amono to celebrate?"

"Sure," Hitomi said.  "Let me go see the coach and grab my bag.  I'll meet you guys in the parking lot."

"Great!" Yukari gushed.  She ran off.

Hitomi smiled at her hyperactive friend.  Nothing seemed to ever get her down.  That's why she and Hitomi were such good friends.  A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Coach!" she cried placing her hand over her heart.  "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Her coach smiled.  "Sorry, Kanzaki.  Just wanted to tell you congrats and good job.  Now go and enjoy yourself."  He held up her track bag.

Hitomi took it.  "Thanks, Coach.  See you Monday."

Coach waved at her as she walked away.  Her life was great.  She had great family, great friends, and she loved track.  Nothing could happen to bring her down right now.

Everything was perfect.

It was late by the time Yukari and Amono dropped her off at her house.  They noticed the police car parked in the driveway immediately.

"Do you want us to come in with you, Hitomi?" Amono asked with concern.

"Nah," Hitomi said.  "Maybe they're just at the wrong house, or they brought mom, dad, and Henoki home."

"Well, if you're sure," Yukari said.

"I'm sure," Hitomi said.  She got out of the car and shut the door.  She leaned down to the rolled-down window.  "Now you two be good.  Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Yukari smiled.  "But that takes the fun out of everything."

Hitomi laughed.  "Bye!"  She watched as they pulled out of the driveway and waved as they drove off.

"Hitomi Kanzaki?" a man's voice said.

Hitomi turned around and came face-to-face with two policemen.  "Yes?" she asked uneasily.  "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to come with us, miss," the other policeman said.

"Why? Where?" she asked with panic.  "Did something happen?"

The first man sighed.  "We're sorry to tell you this, but there has been an accident.  Your parents and little brother's plane crashed a little over two hours ago.  We need you to come to the hospital with us."

"Crashed?" Hitomi whispered.  It just wasn't sinking in.  "Hospital?"

"There was only one survivor found: a Henoki Kanzaki.  He's in critical condition at Tokyo General Hospital," the man explained.  "Will you please come with us?  We'll take you to the hospital."

A man clearing his throat brought Hitomi back to the present.  She looked up and found a man dressed in scrubs that were covered in blood looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.  "How's my brother?"

The doctor sighed.  "I'm sorry.  We did all we could, but I'm afraid we lost him.  I'm truly sorry."

Hitomi swallowed and nodded.  "Thank you."  She turned away before he could say anything else and walked down the hall.  The nurses were staring at her.  She could hear what they were thinking.

_"The poor dear, she lost her whole family."_

_"She's all alone now."_

_"What will happen to her?"_

_"Where will she go?"_

"The poor dear…" 

She got on the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.  Her mind was a mess.  She couldn't think.  The elevator doors opened and she was in the Emergency Room.  It was crowded and noisy, but it was all one big blur for Hitomi.  She made it to the exit when the doors burst open and a gurney was wheeled in.

"What happened?"

"We don't know.  This guy was just found lying in the middle of the street.  He's cut up pretty bad.  He looks to be around the age of fourteen or fifteen.  Caucasian, male, black hair, brown eyes, about 5'8, and weighs around 100lbs."

"It's amazing.  It's like he just dropped out of the sky."

"Let's get him to the OR, STAT!"

The gurney with the black-haired boy was wheeled away.  Hitomi watched until it was out of sight.  Then, as if in a trance, she walked out of the hospital and didn't look back.  She walked all the way home.  

Unlocking the door to her house, she went in, shutting and locking it behind her by habit.  She walked up the stairs and looked at the three bedrooms.  One was hers.  The other two used to be her brothers and her parents.  She walked into her parent's room and sat down on the bed.  A picture was on the nightstand.  She picked it up and ran her fingers down the faces behind the glass.  It was a picture of her parents, brother, and herself.  A soul-wrenching sob tore from her throat.  She lay down on the bed and held the picture to her heart as she cried loudly.

Her perfect world had just crashed and burned.

**DISCLAIMER:  I do NOT own Escaflowne.  I just get my kicks out of writing stories with its characters.**

So what do you guys think?  Is it a good start or what?  Let me know!  Please review!


	2. Sixteen

Title:  Coming Home: The Prequel, Chapter 2

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

***

Chapter Two: Sixteen

Van stared out the window, watching as the rain poured down.  He sighed.  Today would be his last day here.  He turned and looked at his small room.  There was a small bed on one wall, a lamp on a nightstand, a bookshelf and a wooden chair that he was sitting in by the window.

For the past year this room had been where he slept every night.  It had taken a lot of getting used to because it was nothing like the bed on Gaea.  Gaea.  His home.  How he wished he could return there, but he didn't know how.  

He could remember that when he was very young, his mother would tell him that when things happened, whether bad or good, they happened for a specific reason.  But what possible reason could there be for him to have been sent to a completely different planet?

He remembered his first day on earth and silently grimaced.  It hadn't exactly been graceful:

(Past)

His head hurt.  It felt like a guymelef had stomped on him.  And what was all of that noise?

Beep 

"Hurry!  Get him stabilized!"

"His heartrate is slowly coming back!  I can feel a pulse again!"

"All right, let's close his side!  We've got all of the glass out of it!"

"Doctor!  His eyes are opening!"

Van opened his eyes and was met with an extremely bright light.  Why was everyone holding candles in his face?  And he felt like he was on fire.  Probably from the candles being so close to his face.  He tried to move his head, but found that he couldn't.

A man that was completely dressed in white leaned over him.  "Kid?"

Kid?  He wasn't a child.  Van Fanel was the King of Fanelia.  Who was this man calling him a kid?

"Listen real close son," the man continued.  "We're going to have to put you back under anesthesia.  It'll help while we're sewing you up.  Okay?"

Sewing him up?  What was going on?  Other than his head, he felt fine.  If he were hurt, he would feel his injuries.  Where was he anyway?  Where was Millerna?  She was the only doctor he wanted to work on him.  He tried to tell the man to go and get Millerna, but he couldn't speak.  Now he really knew something was wrong.

A mask was placed over his face and he began to feel sleepy.  He liked this feeling.  It was a feeling he had never experienced before, but he knew that he liked it.  He would have to congratulate Millerna on whatever concoction she had made to make him feel this way when he woke up.

"He's under, Doctor."

That was the last thing he remembered for several hours.

Waking up slowly, Van groaned.  It wasn't a groan of pain; it was a groan of protest.  He felt as stiff as a guymelef looked.  And what in Gaea was wrapped around his arm?  He tried to move it, but it was heavy.  He started to panic slightly.  Where was he?  Where was everyone?

A door opened and closed beside him.  A man walked over to the side of the bed where Van was lying and smiled kindly at him.

"Hello, son," the man said.  "A little birdie told me that you decided to wake up."

Van stared at the man.  He could talk to birds?  Van must have landed in a mystical part of Gaea.

The man was still talking.  "My name is Doctor Suyami.  You've been in a coma for the past week.  Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?  Now, do you know where you are?"

Van stared at him silently.  Then he shook his head as best he could.

"All right," Doctor Suyami wrote something down on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard.  "Do you know the date?"

Again, Van shook his head.

Doctor Suyami wrote something else down.  "Do you know your name?"

Van stared at the doctor, sizing him up to see how the man would react to hearing Van's name.  'Twas a fact that almost everyone on Gaea knew about he and the Escaflowne.  "Van," he had to whisper because his throat was dry.  "Van Fanel."

Doctor Suyami nodded his head and wrote yet another thing on the clipboard.  "You remember your name.  That's a good sign."

"Do you know me?" Van asked.

Doctor Suyami shook his head.  "I'm sorry, but no."

"Where am I?" Van asked.  He had a feeling that he was somewhere very far away from where he was supposed to be.

"You're in Tokyo General Hospital," Doctor Suyami answered.

Tokyo?  "What country am I in?"

"Japan," was the answer.  The doctor was looking at him strangely, then he wrote something else down on the clipboard.

A thought hit Van like a bolt of lightening.  "What planet?" he whispered.

The doctor raised his eyebrows.  "Earth."

"Earth?"

"Yes, earth.  You remember it's blue and green, and it orbits the sun in space."

"How many moons?" Van asked urgently.

"Moons?"  The doctor's eyes were slowly widening.  "Only one, son."

Van closed his eyes.  Good God, he was on the Mystic Moon!

The doctor left and came back a few hours later with another man who introduced himself as Doctor Timeon.  He asked the same questions and Doctor Suyami had asked.  Then he asked Van to explain about why he asked how many moons earth had.

Having been left alone for the past few hours, Van had a good lie handy.  "I think I must have had a dream while I was sleeping.  I was on a place where there were two moons.  I apologize for upsetting you."

Doctor Suyami broke out into a big smile laced with relief.  "No problem my good boy.  But you gave me quite a scare there for a moment, making me think you were an alien of some sort." 

The two doctors laughed heartily and Van forced a smile.  What was an alien?

For the next few weeks, several doctors worked with Van, trying to see if he had any memories of Japan or other parts of the world.  Then one day one of the doctors told him that everyone had deduced that Van had amnesia.

"That means that you have forgotten everything that you used to know, therefore we must make it our duty to reintroduce you back into our wonderful world."

Van had nodded his head in agreement.  He needed to know everything he could about this world because he was stuck here until he could find a way back home to Gaea.

(End Past)

From there, he had been sent to a facility called the Gray Clinic.  The people there had set him up with clothing, food, schooling, and just about everything else.  He had learned more this past year, than he had ever thought possible.  He had learned about electricity, the atom, space, everything this world had to offer.

Earth, as he began to call it, was a fascinating place, but he still longed for Gaea.  Gaea was free from pollution, and you could breathe in clean, cool air without coughing in the next breath.

Van sighed again.  He knew that he had been sent here for a reason, but what could it be?  In time he would find out, but until then he would continue wondering.

***

Hitomi stared up at the moon.  The rain made its image blurry, but it was still there like it always was.  The moon always offered her comfort when she needed it most.  Especially this last year.  The funerals had been hard.  And what had been even harder was that Hitomi was the last living person in her entire family.  

She had no other living relatives.  When social workers had tried to send her to America for adoption, the Uchida's had intervened.  Mr. Uchida, being a lawyer, had made a case that taking Hitomi from a familiar environment might make her go into depression or worse.  The judge had granted Mr. and Mrs. Uchida custody until Hitomi was seventeen years old, at which time she would be an adult and could choose to go where she wanted to.

Hitomi had been grateful and she and Yukari had really become sisters.  That had been a plus.  But the Uchida's weren't her blood family, and that was hard, knowing she was always going to be the outsider.

"Hitomi?"

She turned to find Yukari sleepily looking at her from bed.  Yukari held up the alarm clock and squinted her eyes to see the numbers.  "It's three o' clock in the morning, Hitomi!  What on earth are you doing up?"

Hitomi smiled.  "Just thinking.  Go back to sleep Yukari.  We wouldn't want you looking like a drowned rat in the morning when we go to school and meet Amono, now would we?"

Yukari groaned.  "Get some sleep, Hitomi.  You have senior dinner tomorrow night.  And I have to tell you, I'm jealous that you get to graduate with Amono.  You don't know how lucky you are to have been able to skip a grade."

Hitomi laughed quietly.  "Whatever Yukari.  Besides, I won't graduate until next year when I'm seventeen."  She got up and walked back to her bed.  Crawling under the covers, she yawned.  "See you in the morning, Yukari." 

Yukari was already asleep.  Hitomi smiled and shook her head.  Yukari could fall asleep faster than anyone she knew.  Turning to her side, Hitomi looked to the moon again.  "Goodnight, moon," she whispered.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and fell asleep.

***

Hitomi shook Yukari for the fifth time.  "Wake up, Yukari.  We're going to be late for school."

Yukari groaned and rolled to her stomach.  "Just a little while longer, Tomi," she mumbled.

Hitomi sighed and smiled.  "You said that ten minutes ago, Yukari," she patiently explained.  "But if you don't want to get up, I'll just tell Amono that you had better things to do than to attend the senior ceremony tonight."

Yukari shot up.  "Hitomi Kanzaki, you wouldn't!"

Hitomi grinned.  "Watch me."

Yukari groaned.  "You are such a pest."

Hitomi grabbed Yukari's arm and helped her stand up.  Then she directed her to the closet.  "Get into your uniform, Yukari, and meet me downstairs in ten minutes or I'll leave without you."

"Fine, fine," Yukari said.

Hitomi made it to the doorway when she distinctly heard Yukari mumble something about "slave driver."

"I heard that," Hitomi called and shut the door on Yukari's upcoming comment. 

Living with Yukari was never dull.

Yukari was downstairs in eight minutes.  Hitomi looked at her watch.  "I'm impressed, 'Kari.  Eight minutes, a new record."

Yukari glared at her.  "Threats seem to make me work faster."

Hitomi smiled.  "I'll keep that in mind."

When Yukari got a murderous look in her eyes, Hitomi took off running, stopping only long enough to yell a quick goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Uchida.  She ran out the door with Yukari yelling after her.

Halfway down the block, with Yukari far behind, Hitomi slowed down and looked up at the sky.  The moon was merely an outline in the sky.

"Whatcha staring at?" 

Hitomi jumped.  She hadn't heard Yukari walk up behind her.  "You scared me to death, Yukari!" 

Yukari smirked.  "Good.  That makes us even for the threat you made against me this morning."

Hitomi shook her head.  "Whatever, Yukari."

They started walking again.  "So what were you looking at back there?"

Hitomi shrugged.  "Oh, nothing."

"Come on, Hitomi.  I'm your best friend.  You can tell me anything.  Please," she pleaded.  "Pretty please.  Pretty, pretty please."

"Oh, all right," Hitomi laughed.  "All right."  She became serious and was silent for a moment.  "Have you ever wondered if there was another place out there, Yukari?" she whispered. 

"Another place?" Yukari asked.  "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't really know myself," Hitomi confessed with a frustrated sigh.  "It's just, have you ever stared up at the moon and imagined that there was another place, another planet, just waiting for you?  Like you were supposed to be somewhere else?"

Yukari was silent a moment.  "Look, Hitomi, I'm not going to say that I know what you've went through this past year.  To tell you the truth, I don't want to even try and imagine.  I don't know what I would have done if it had been my mom and dad that had died.  But you still have me.  You know that, don't you?"

Hitomi smiled.  "Yeah, I know that.  Now come on, let's get to school.  We're going to be cutting it close thanks to little Miss Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey!" Yukari protested.  "Some of us have to work on maintenance.  Not everyone is born beautiful like you."

Hitomi rolled her eyes.  "If I'm late for school, not even your impressive, but detectable flattery will get you off the hook."

"Hmph," was the only reply she got.  Hitomi watched in amusement as Yukari stuck her nose in the air and stalked off.

"One day she's going to do that when it's raining, and she'll end up drowning," Hitomi said to herself.

A ringing bell diverted her attention.  She looked at her watch and yelped.  She took off running past Yukari.  She was going to be late for first period!

So, what do you guys think?  Is it any good?  Please review and let me know!  Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews in the first chapter!  It really means a lot!  Tevrah J


	3. Seventeen

Title:  Coming Home: The Prequel, Chapter 3 

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

***

Chapter Three: Seventeen

"Hitomi Kanzaki."

Hitomi took a deep breath and stood up.  She stepped onto the stage and walked steadily, faintly hearing the roaring applause.  She went to the waiting principal and took his out stretched hand.

"Congratulations, Hitomi," he said with a smile.  "I'm very proud of you."

Hitomi bowed.  "Thank you, sir."

She walked off the stage with a smile on her face.  The graduating ceremony was soon over.  She went into the girls' locker room and changed out of her gown.  Then she went back outside and stood on her tiptoes to find the Uchida's.  She spotted Mrs. Uchida and Yukari immediately.  They both had the darkest red hair in Japan.

"You were great, honey!" Mrs. Uchida said as soon as Hitomi reached them.  She gave her a hug.  "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Hitomi said.

Mr. Uchida gave her a hug next.  Hitomi gave him a slack hug just as she had done with Mrs. Uchida.  And as usual, no one mentioned it.  Hitomi didn't give as much affection as she used to.  Not since her family had died.

Amono put her in a headlock.  "Not bad, shorty."

Hitomi elbowed him in the stomach and was pleased when he let out a loud 'oof'.  "You too, Barbie."

"Hey!" Yukari defended her boyfriend.  "No need to get personal with the insults."  She gave him a kiss on the cheek while he smirked at Hitomi.

Hitomi rolled her eyes.  "Whatever, Yukari.  You're just defending him because you have a thing for dolls.  Besides, he got personal about my height.  I may not be as tall as some, but I run faster than most."

"Here, here!" Mr. Uchida said.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a fatherly manner.  "Come on, let's go out to celebrate!"

"All right," Hitomi agreed, "but I can't stay out too long.  I have work in the morning."

Yukari groaned.  "Party pooper."

Hitomi stuck her tongue out at the red head.  "At least I have a job."

Amono laughed.  "As much as I would love to see a cat-fight, let's just do as the man said, okay?"

"Fine," they huffed. 

They started bickering again only a few minutes later.

***

Van walked down the sidewalk of Sakata Avenue in Tokyo.  His mind was anywhere but in front of him, though.  He was thinking about where his life was going to go and where it was going to be.  He was thinking so hard in fact, that he didn't notice the woman hurrying around the corner until he had run into her.  She fell to the ground with an audible thud.  

"I'm so sorry," Van said.  He helped her up by extending a hand to her.  "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the woman said quietly.  She had long honey colored hair and emerald eyes.  "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No," Van said.  "Really, it was mine.  I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I wasn't paying attention."

"Tell you what," the woman said, "why don't we both just take the blame and be done with it?"

Van smiled.  "I can live with that."

"Well," the woman said, "if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way."

"Look," Van said quickly, "I feel really bad that I bumped into you.  Why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee sometime?"

The woman looked surprise.  "You don't even know my name," she managed.

Van smiled again.  "Well, no," he admitted, "I don't.  But I'd like to know it."  He stuck out his hand.  "My name is Van.  Van Fanel."

The woman hesitantly took it.  "Hitomi," she said quietly, "Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Well, Hitomi," Van said cheerfully, "since I know your name, would you do me the pleasure of buying you a cup of coffee to make up for so rudely running into you?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Hitomi said after a moment of consideration.  "But I won't be able to do it right now," she added.  "I have to get to work."

"That's fine," Van amended.  "I tell you what, why don't we meet say around 7:00 p.m. at Zero Cafe on 4th?"

"All right," Hitomi said.  "That'll be fine."

"See you then," Van said and watched as Hitomi hurried away down the street and around the corner.  When she disappeared, Van began to smile.  Today was turning out to be a good day.

***

The Zero Cafe was a building meant to stand out.  It was shaped like a dome and stood in between two tall buildings.  The front double doors were glass and shaped like waves.  At the register were all types of pastries to sample and buy.  The inside was composed of computers and single round tables.  

At one of the single round tables sat a young man with black hair and brown eyes.  He took a sip out of the juice that was sitting in front of him, eagerly watching the front doors.  He looked down at his watch.  It read 7:03p.m.  

At 7:10p.m. the door to the Zero Cafe opened and a woman with honey hair in a ponytail walked in.  Van raised his hand to her and waved her over. 

She walked over to him and sat down, smiling timidly.  "Sorry I'm late," she said softly.

"No problem," he said.  "Though, for a moment, I thought you weren't going to come."

"Well, for a moment I wasn't," she said truthfully.

"How come?" Van wanted to know.

"I usually don't meet a man that I don't know for something to drink," she said.

Van grinned.  "You make it sound like we're doing something that we aren't supposed to be doing," he said.  Then, "What changed your mind?"

"My roommate," she replied.

"Roommate?"

She sighed, frustrated.  "Yeah, my roommate.  She can make you think that you'd want to jump out of a moving car and break every bone in your body, but you would still end up having a good time."

Van laughed.  "I like her all ready."

Hitomi shook her head.  "You should have seen her when I told her about you."

"What'd she do?"

"Made me model every single one of my outfits, then hers.  I couldn't seem to get her to understand that this wasn't a date.  Just an 'I'm sorry' appointment."

"'I'm sorry appointment', huh?" Van asked.  "You seem to have a way with words."  A waitress came by to take their order.  Van ordered another juice and Hitomi had some water.  "Well," Van commented.  "Where do you work?"

"The Museum of Art and Antiques on 8th," she replied.

"Really?" Van asked surprised.  "I work there, too."

"What do you do?" Hitomi asked.

"I move the boxes and categorize them is all," he replied.  "I'm paying for my way through college."

"So am I," Hitomi commented softly.  "What part of Japan did you come from?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Actually," Van said, "I don't come from Japan."

"Where are you from, then?" Hitomi questioned.

"I have no idea," he replied.  The waitress returned with their drinks.  "You, see," he continued, "I was in an accident when I was fifteen, and I lost all my memories."

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said with sympathy.

"It's all right," Van said.  "I've learned to live with it.  So, where are you from?"

"I'm from here," she answered hesitantly.

"That's not much information," Van said.  "Who's your family?"

"I don't have one," Hitomi said quietly.  "I'm an orphan."  A tear ran down her cheek.

Van used his napkin and wiped the tear away.  Hitomi's eyes snapped to his.  He gave a small smile.  "I'm sorry," he said.  "I know what it's like to be alone."  

Hitomi gave a small smile to him.  "I'm sorry," she said.  "I don't usually cry in front of people.  It's just that, well, my family died in a plane accident two years ago.  It's just been really hard on me."

"If you want to talk about it," Van said softly, "I don't have anywhere special I'm supposed to be any time soon."

Hitomi smiled at him.  "You're an angel, you know that?" 

For the next two hours the two of them talked about everything that had happened to them in the last two years.  They talked about their feelings, their thoughts, even their goals for the future.

"I don't know why," Hitomi commented, "but I feel like I could tell you anything.  Which is really weird considering I've only known you for a little less than a day.  You're just easy to talk to, I guess."

Van smiled.  "So are you.  I don't think I've ever talked to anyone for this long before."

Hitomi smiled shyly and pink tinted her cheeks.  When she figured he was probably thinking that she was a dolt for blushing so easily, she cleared her throat and forced herself to look up at him.  He was smiling with kindness, but she could detect a hint of amusement in his eyes.  Hitomi raised her eyebrows.  Two could play this game.

Van watched with amusement and fascination as the woman across from him became a complete and total contradiction.  One moment she was shy and looked so innocent, then the next second she was just as sassy as ever.  In a way she reminded him a lot of Merle with her mood changes, but other than that, she was all Hitomi.

"So you graduated yesterday, huh?" he said to change the subject.

"Yeah," Hitomi smiled softly.  "And I don't mean to sound conceited or anything like that, but I'm proud of myself.  I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be graduating so soon."

"You should be proud," Van said.  "You did a great job with your studies.  To tell you the truth, I'm a bit amazed.  It's quite an accomplishment that you've succeeded at."

"Thanks," Hitomi said quietly.

Van forced himself to keep from grinning.  She was back to being shy again.  She looked extremely pretty when she did that.  Scratch that, she was beautiful.  From her green eyes to her honey colored hair to the way she would bite her lower lip when she was listening to him talk.

A waitress walked over to their table.  "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," she said apologetically.  "We have to close up."

Van looked at the clock.  It read 9:27.  "Wow.  I didn't know we had been here that long."

"Me either," Hitomi confessed.  "I haven't been keeping up with the time.  Yukari's going to kill me."

Van paid the bill against Hitomi's protests.  They said goodnight to the waitress and walked outside.  Van insisted on walking her home.  Hitomi smiled.  It would be nice for some company, so she didn't argue.

"Why will she kill you?" Van asked.

"Huh?" Hitomi said.

"You said that Yukari was going to kill you," Van reminded.  "Why?"

"Oh," Hitomi remembered.  "I kind of told her that I would be home early."

Van laughed.  "I'm so pleased that you found the thought of my company to wonderful."

"Hey," Hitomi defended.  "Give me a break, would you?  I mean, first off I barely knew you, and second, I really didn't want anyone to think that this was a date."

"Why?" Van wanted to know.

"Because we only met today," Hitomi explained.  "That's why."

"That's not a good reason," Van said.  He looked at her to gauge her reaction.

She didn't disappoint him.  "Well, excuse me, Mr. High-and-Mighty," she huffed.  "I just didn't want anyone to get any ideas."

"You're a girl and I'm a guy," Van said.  "I think they all got some ideas."

Hitomi opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it.  "Ohh, you haven't even met Yukari and you're already picking up her character traits."

Van smiled.  "Well, maybe I should meet her."

"Fine," Hitomi said with a cat smile.  "But be warned, it's not her you'll have to worry about."

"Oh?  Then who?"

"Amono," she answered smugly.

"Who's he?"

"You'll see.  That is if you still want to meet Yukari and the rest of the Uchida's."

"Absolutely."

"Fine."

Van smiled.  "You like getting in the last word, don't you?"

"Absolutely," she copied him.

Van continued smiling and let her have her way.  There would be plenty of time later for him to argue with her.  He was going to make sure of it.

They reached their destination twenty minutes later.  It was a nice two-story house that was blue and white.  It looked very warm and inviting.  The porch light was on.  Hitomi opened the front door and took off her coat, placing it in the closet by the door.  Then she did the same with his.

"Hitomi?" a woman's voice said.  "Is that you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hitomi answered politely. 

"We're in the family room," came another voice.

Hitomi grinned and looked at Van.  "That's Yukari," she said.

Van smiled back at her and followed her into a spacious room where four people sat.  There was an older man and woman and a young man and woman.  Everyone stopped talking when he and Hitomi walked into view.

"Everyone," Hitomi said, "this is Van Fanel.  Van this…well, everyone."

Van nodded.  "Hello."

"Why don't you come and sit down?" the older man suggested.  "That way we can talk."

Van did as he was told and was glad when Hitomi sat down beside him.  It meant that she liked him.

"I'm Mr. Uchida," the older man continued, "and this is my wife Mrs. Uchida.  And those two are my daughter and her boyfriend Yukari and Amono."

Van looked at the younger man and nodded his head.  So this was Amono.  Van looked in the younger man's eyes and saw why Hitomi said he should worry about the guy.  He had that older brother protective look in his eyes.  Van squashed a smile.  This was going to be fun.

As the evening wore on, Van began to get more and more relaxed.  Everyone talked and joked, especially Yukari and Hitomi.  Van couldn't really ever remember being this close to some people before.  It was…nice.

For the first time in the past year, Gaea wasn't the only thing on his mind.

So what do you guys think?  Thanks for all the reviews and be sure to review this chapter! ^_^ Tevrah


	4. Eighteen

Title:  Coming Home: The Prequel, Chapter Four 

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

***

Chapter Four:  Eighteen

Van and Hitomi walked down the park path, their linked hands swinging back and forth in a constant motion.  The moon made the path seeable, and the trees cast odd shadows in front of the two people.  Van felt Hitomi shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Hitomi shook her head.  "No."

Van rolled his eyes at her and took off his jacket, settling it on her shoulders.  "You can't lie very well."

Hitomi laughed softly.  "Sure I can."

Van stopped and ran his fingers down her cheek gently.  "No you can't.  Your eyes give you away."  Before she could respond, he lowered his face and kissed her gently.

He pulled away and Hitomi narrowed her eyes.  "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" he smiled.

"Kiss me," she grinned.  "It makes me feel like agreeing to everything you say."

Van smirked and kissed her again.  When he pulled back, her eyes were still closed and she had a soft smile on her face.  "You are so beautiful," he said quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.  His eyes were darker than usual with a certain look in them that she couldn't explain.  "What?" she asked.  "Do I have something on my face?"

"I love you," he said.

Hitomi's eyes widened.  "W-what?"

"I love you, Hitomi," he said again.  Hitomi's eyes got so wide that Van thought they might pop out.  "Hitomi?"

Hitomi quickly got out of his embrace and backed away.  She was shaking her head.  "No," she whispered.

He took a step toward her but stopped when she backed away again.  "Hitomi?  What's wrong?"

She just kept backing away and shaking her head.  "No, no, no!"

"Hitomi!" he yelled.  "What is wrong with you?"

She turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction.  He took off after her.  What was wrong with her?  She was acting like he had said something bad.  All he had said was that he loved her.  And he did.  So, why was she running away?  He saw her head out of the park and followed her, but she was just such a fast runner, that he had a hard time keeping up with her.  When they got on the crowded Tokyo sidewalks, he lost sight of her.  He sighed and looked around in defeat.  

What had just happened?

***

Hitomi let the hot water run down her body as she stood still in the tub.  She placed her head on the wall and squeezed her eyes as shut as they would go.  The tears came anyway.  She sobbed and cried until she felt like she didn't have any tears left.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her small body.  She wiped the mirror until she could see herself and sighed at what she saw.  Her reflection made her look twenty years older.

She dried her hair as she walked into her and Yukari's room.  Yukari was already fast asleep.  Hitomi dressed in her pajamas and sat down at her favorite spot in the whole house: the windowsill.  She brought her legs up and propped her chin on her knees.  

The moon was brighter than usual, but even that didn't offer her comfort and peace like it usually did.  She sighed.  She knew that she had confused Van and maybe even hurt him a little when she had just run away like that.  But it was all for the best.  Besides, he didn't really love her.  It was just a phase that would pass.

He just had to understand.  He couldn't love her.

No one could.

***

Van walked into the doors of the Sweetheart Restaurant and looked around.  It was a cozy place that went well with its name.  Everything was red and white.  There were mostly booths, but a few tables stood in the middle of the floor.

"How can I help you?" 

He turned and saw a woman with bleach blond hair behind the counter.  Her nametag said Candy.  She was looking at him like a piece of meat.  He forced a smile.  "I'm looking for Yukari Uchida.  Is she around?"

"Why don't you take a seat, sweetheart, and I'll go get her," Candy said.

Van sat down in the nearest booth, and when Candy walked by she swished her hips more than was needed.  A few minutes later, Yukari came and sat down in front of him.

"Van!" she said in her normally cheerful self.  "What brings you over here?"

"I need to talk with you," he said.  "Could you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure," she said.  "I was on my ten minute break anyway.  So what do you want to talk about?"

"Hitomi," Van said.  "I said something to her last night, and she kind of freaked out.  I was hoping you could tell me why?"

"Well, what did you say?" Yukari asked.

Van took a deep breath.  "I told her I loved her."

"Oh," was all Yukari said.  Then she smiled sadly.  "Boy did you pick a thing to say."

"But I do love her," Van protested.  "And I just want to know why she thinks that is so wrong."

"Oh, Van, there's nothing wrong with it, at least not to anyone other than Hitomi," she said.

"I don't understand," Van said.  "What do you mean?"

"You see," she began, "when Hitomi's family died, she didn't really have any other family to lean on.  I mean, sure, she had my family, but it wasn't her family.  Do you get what I'm saying?"

Van nodded slowly.  "I think so."

"Hitomi loved her family more than anything in the world, and they loved her," Yukari explained, "but she lost them, Van."

Realization was beginning to come to Van.

"Hitomi thinks that if anyone loves her, or if she loves anyone else, then they'll leave her, just like her family did," Yukari said.  "She hasn't said that she loves me or the rest of my family in a long, long time.  She doesn't even hug us anymore.  She grateful to us, don't get me wrong, but it's like she's just afraid to get close to people.

I have to tell you something, though," she continued.  "Ever since she met you last year, she's been getting better.  A whole lot better, actually.  She even hugged me the other day after she hung up the phone after talking to you.  You may not believe it, but you've been making her a lot better than anyone else ever could.  But she's still afraid, Van, and it will take a lot more work for her to get over losing her family."

Van nodded.  "Thanks.  And Yukari, you're a great friend.  Could you deliver a message to Hitomi for me?"

Yukari nodded and Van wrote something down on a napkin, folded it, and handed it to her.  "Thanks," he said.  He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "You're the best."  He got up and left.

Yukari smiled.  There was a boy in love.  She got up, noticing that she only had about a minute left of her break.

"So you can't keep yourself to just one guy, huh?  You gotta steal the rest of the hot ones, too?"

Yukari turned around with her hands on her hips and glared at Candy.  "Van is not my guy." 

"Sure didn't look that way," Candy said.  "So are you telling me that kiss was just a friendship kiss?"

"Yes," Yukari said, trying to keep her temper in check.  Candy was about to get hurt if she didn't step back.

"So you won't mind if I take a nip or two at him?"

"He's taken," Yukari said as calmly as possible.

Candy smirked.  "Thought he was only a friend."

"He is," Yukari snapped.  "But he's in love with my best friend."

"Kanzaki?" Candy said with distain.

"Yeah," Yukari said taking a step toward the blond haired witch.  "So stay away from him."

The door opened and Candy's eyes flicked to it.  She smiled.  "You can keep him, honey.  I see a deliciously looking pastry over there with my name on it."  She walked off with her hips swishing and went to the man standing at the door.

Yukari groaned.  Some people were just born pains in the butt.

***

Van opened his apartment door and went straight to his bedroom.  He hadn't slept much last night because of what had happened between he and Hitomi.  But now he was so relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong that he felt like a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders and he could sleep forever.

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed.  There was still the problem of Hitomi not being afraid to love him back, though.  What could he do about that?  An idea clicked.  He organized everything in his mind before he fell asleep.

And when he did fall asleep, it was with a smile on his face.

***

Van looked at his watch for the fifth time since arriving at the park.  He heard soft footsteps walking toward him and looked up.  Hitomi stopped a few feet from him.

"Sorry I'm late," she said quietly, looking at the ground.

"For a moment there I thought you weren't going to come," he said.

She shrugged in response.  "What did you want to see me about?"

Van sighed.  So much for greetings.  "Will you sit with me for a moment?" he asked, motioning to the empty seat beside him.

Hitomi sat down as far away from him as she could.  Van took a deep breath.  "I know why you don't want me to tell you that I love you," he said.

Hitomi jumped up and started to walk away.  He grabbed her and pulled her back down.  He wrapped his arms around her stiff body and held her close.  

Leaning by her ear he whispered, "Now we are going to talk about this, Hitomi.  No one has ever made you talk about your feelings because you hide them so well that everyone thinks you're getting along just fine.  But you aren't fine.  You're hurting inside.  There's this big void in her heart that you can't seem to fill and it just keeps getting bigger and bigger until it begins to devour you.  I love you Hitomi.  And I'm not going away.  I'm here forever.  I want to fill that void in your heart, just like you fill mine.  I know you love me, too, Hitomi.  Don't be afraid.  I won't hurt you.  Please."

"But you'll leave," Hitomi said in a small voice.  "Something will happen, and you'll leave me."

Van placed his finger under her chin and pulled her face up.  There were tears running down her cheeks.  "I will never leave you, Hitomi," he said, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"You don't know that!" she cried.

Van smiled at her gently.  "Neither do you.  And if anything ever does happen to me, I'll still be with you no matter what.  Because when people get in your heart, they never go away."  He kissed her forehead and held her close while she cried, making soothing gestures and noises.

When she calmed down he said, "I love you, Hitomi Kanzaki, and nothing you do or say will make me change my mind or make me want to leave you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.  "Just don't leave me."

"Never," Van said.  He took something out of his jacket and held it in his hand.  He took her hand and slipped the small diamond ring on her ring finger.

Hitomi looked at her hand, at him, then repeated the process.

"Hitomi Kanzaki," Van said.  "I love you with all my heart.  Will you marry me?"

Hitomi's eyes welled up with tears again, but now they were tears of joy.  She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Van held her close and buried his face in her hair.  He breathed in her scent.  She smelled like roses.

And roses just happened to be his favorite flower.

Look, I know this is short, but it's kinda to the point, don't cha think?  I just wanted them to tell each other they love each other and I wanted Van to propose.

The next chapter (and final chapter) will have their wedding!  You guys know what?  I've never been to a wedding before, so I'll probably just be winging it! ^_^

Well, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and who will review!  Gotta go now!  Tevrah ^_~  


	5. Nineteen

Happy After Turkey Day!! (In English, that means Happy Late Thanksgiving! ^_^)  Okay, okay, I know that it's been a while sense I've updated, but you gotta understand that I have a very, very good excuse! (Actually you could say _excuses_…)

First, my computer went crazy!  We had to take everything off (that meant deleting all of my files!) and then reprogram the entire computer!  UGH!

Second, my Internet decided it was going to be a royal pain in the rear and it quit on me!  

Third, my dad and I got sick!  We were running fever, coughing, and everything else! (Not to mention, I developed an earache that I haven't been able to shake! GRR!)

And fourth, there was Thanksgiving and my family was here!

Whoo!  Talk about the last two weeks!  I'm telling you, they will be one to remember!

And I really am sorry about the late update, as you can tell, I've been trying to update at least once a week!  And I guess I fell behind on this week, huh? *puts on puppy face* Don't be mad!!

Now here is the last chapter for this story!  EEK!  I'm so excited!  I'm finally going to be finished with this story!  And I'm going to dedicate this story to all of the people who ever reviewed this story!

**SabineballZ**- I would never put Van with anyone other than Hitomi!  They belong together forever! ^_^  

**Avelyn Lauren- **I hope I did a good job with the wedding scene!  And I so winged it!  Hope you like it!

**Alleydog9**- Watch no more!  The new chapter has arrived!  I hope you like it!

**aradow**- I know it was a little fast with how they got together, but like you said, this is meant to be a short story!  I hope you like this chapter!

**.**- I guess it is kinda off balance for a story, but a lot of people who read my story "Coming Home" wanted to know how Hitomi and Van met, etc.  Sorry for the confusion!

**Wink57CS**- I know it was short, but it was fluffy, wasn't it? ^_^ I love fluff!  Anyway, about Gaea, well, if you want to find out, you'll have to mosey on over to my story "Coming Home" to find out!  Hehe! ^_^

**Sailor Hope**- I'm so glad you like my story!  And aren't Van and Hitomi fluff's the best!  BTW, great new chapter on "Souls of the Past"!  Totally into it!  Anyway, hope you like this new chapter!

Now I just put shout-outs for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but for everyone else, THANKS!  I loved each and every one of your reviews!  They meant a lot and offered loads of motivation!  C-ya! ^_^

Okay, here's the new and last chapter!  I hope you guys like it!

Title: Coming Home: The Prequel, Chapter Five: Nineteen

Author: Tevrah

Email: writergirl852@yahoo.com (drop me a line anytime!)

***

Chapter Five: Nineteen

Van gulped.  His hands were shaking as he reached up and straightened his tie.  He took a deep breath and observed himself in the mirror.  He let out his breath in a whoosh.  What was wrong with him?  He shouldn't be so damn nervous!  This was a joyous occasion, there was nothing to worry about.

A knock sounded on the door behind him and he watched in the mirror as Amono stepped inside.  He grinned when he saw Van.  Van glared at him in the mirror.

"How are you doing?" Amono asked innocently.

"Not right now, Ken," Van said sarcastically, using the nickname he had given Amono a while back.

Amono chuckled and slapped Van on the shoulder.  "If it's any consolation, I was ten times worse than you are right now when I asked Yukari to marry me last night."

"Really?" Van asked, as smile curving his lips.  "It's about time you finally asked her."

Amono shrugged and cleared his throat uneasily.  "So have you calmed down any?"

Van nodded.  "Yeah.  Talking about you making an idiot of yourself helps.  Tell me more."

Amono glared at him and Van laughed.  He was defiantly feeling better.

Van took pity on his friend.  "How long are you going to wait?" he asked.

Amono grinned.  "We've set the date for the week you and Hitomi get back from your honeymoon."

Van exhaled a laugh.  "You don't plan on waiting long, do you?"

Amono shrugged.  "I still can't see why you waited so long to marry Hitomi.  I mean you guys waited an entire year."

"We wanted to be sure our future was set before we made our commitment to one another," Van defended.  "Besides, I wanted this to be a day Hitomi will never forget for as long as she lives."

Amono smirked.  "Oh, I think she'll remember it.  Let's see, what's happened to her today?  Oh, yeah, first she didn't get any sleep.  Second, she tripped and fell into the water fountain in the park.  Third, she got bird poop in her hair.  Fourth—"

"I don't want to know," Van interrupted.  "I'm getting nervous again.  What if Hitomi decides that she doesn't want to go through with it?  What if she decides that she's better off without me?  What if she—"

"Whoa, whoa," Amono said, placing his hand in the air in front of him.  "Look, Hitomi loves you with all of her heart.  There's no way she's going to change her mind.  Besides, you shouldn't be having these worries.  Hitomi's worrying about you wanting to leave her, and trust me, she worries enough for an entire country."

"Why would she be thinking that I would be leaving her?" Van asked.  "I love her."

Amono shrugged.  "Pre-wedding jitters, I guess.  Besides, worrying is a pastime for Hitomi."

Van ran a hand through his unruly hair.  "I have to see her, talk to her.  I want her to know that everything is all right."

"But it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding," Amono said.  He was awarded with a glare from Van.  Amono laughed.  "Tell you what, I'll see what I can do about getting the room cleared out so you can have a few minutes along with the future Mrs. Fanel.  Just stand by the door and wait for my signal."  He slipped out the door.

Van removed his tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt.  He waited by the door for Amono.  He could hear footsteps and then Amono's voice floated through the door.  "I'm telling you ladies, the chipmunks were talking to me.  I swear!"

Van grinned.  Amono was a good friend.  He waited until the voices disappeared and he opened the door.  He looked out to make sure that no one would catch him and made his way to the door at the end of the hall.  He turned the knob silently and walked in, closing the door behind him.  What he saw nearly broke his heart.

Hitomi was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying.  Since it was still a few hours until the wedding, her hair was down and she was only wearing a housecoat.  He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms.  She clung to him and cried all over his shirt.  He rocked her back and forth, saying soothing words to her.  When she finally grew silent, she picked her head up and looked at him.

"Everything's going to be all right, isn't it, Van?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

He cupped her cheek and watched as she leaned into his touch.  "Everything's going to more than all right, love," he said softly.  "I love you, Hitomi, and nothing will ever change that.  You're my heart."

Hitomi smiled at him.  "I love you, too, Van, more than anything."

"I know," Van said.  "Now, stop worrying.  I'll never leave you, just like I've always promised."

Hitomi nodded.  "I know," she sighed.  "I just like to worry, I guess."

Van grinned.  "I know," he said.  "It's a hobby for you."

She slapped his lightly on his shoulder and laughed.  "I guess it is."

Van leaned down to kiss her.  The door burst open and Yukari screamed.  "Van Fanel!  It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!  Get out!"

Van was drug from the room and thrown out.  He looked up just in time to see Hitomi smile and get the door slammed in his face.  He stood there staring at the closed door for a while.  A hand fell on his shoulder.

"The chipmunks were talking to you, Amono?" Van asked with a smile in his voice.

Amono laughed.  "It worked, didn't it?"

Van smiled as he and his friend walked back to his room.  "Yeah, it worked."

He buttoned his shirt and put his tie back on with a smile this time.  He was feeling a whole lot better.

***

Two hours later, Van stood by the priest as he waited for his wedding to begin.  Amono stood beside him.  Suddenly music began to play and everyone turned to look at the church doors.  They opened and an angel with a white dress walked in.  Van was captivated with her.  He couldn't take his eyes from her beautiful face.

Her dress was the purest white he had ever seen.  It was modest, with a neckline that only went to right above her breasts.  It flowed all the way down past her ankles and skirted along the floor, and Van had an idea that Hitomi didn't have any shoes on under that dress.  She hated heels.  The sleeves of the dress went to her fingertips and hung loose.

No veil covered her hair and face.  Her hair was fixed atop her head with a pearl comb.  Two strands hung down beside her face.  Her eyes were alive and her face was flushed.  She was the most gorgeous thing Van had ever seen.  She was being escorted down the aisle by Mr. Uchida, as was her request.  He had proved to be a second father to her.

They stopped directly in front of Van and the priest asked, "Who gives this woman away to marriage?"

"I do," Mr. Uchida said and lovingly kissed Hitomi on her cheek.  He gave her hand to Van and took his seat, but not before Van saw his eyes mist up.

Van smiled at him with thanks, and then turned his attention to Hitomi.  She was looking at him.  She was even more beautiful close up.  He was brought back to the present by the priest talking to the audience.

"Marriage is a sacred commitment two people make.  It is binding and true.  Let us take a moment to ponder over the revelation of marriage."

Hitomi's mind began to wonder as the priest droned on and on about how marriage was binding and true.  She knew all of this.  She wouldn't be standing here if she didn't know that.  She wished he would just get to the point.  Her bare feet were getting cold.  Van smiled at her.  She smiled back.  Lord he had such a beautiful smile.  And he loved her.  She held back tears.  She was so wonderfully happy.

Van watched as Hitomi struggled with her tears and smile at her.  He wished he could take her into his arms and hold her close, but he couldn't right now.  He wished the priest would hurry it up.  He wanted to kiss Hitomi so badly right now.

"Do you Hitomi Iris Kanzaki take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Hitomi said with a smile.

"And do you Van Fanel take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Van answered.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

Van leaned down and kissed his wife.  Hitomi put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes.  He kissed like heaven.  When they pulled apart, Van ran his fingers down her cheek and took her hand.  They faced the audience.

"I present the new Mr. and Mrs. Van Fanel."

***

Hitomi placed her hand over Van's as they cut the cake.  They were still in their wedding clothes and were at the reception.  As soon as the first cake was sliced, the people surrounding them clapped.  They 'oohed' and 'aahed' as the newly married couple fed one another a bite of the cake, then kissed.

"May I have your attention please," Yukari's voice came over the loudspeaker.  She was standing on the stage.  "It's now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance.  So everybody clear out and give them some space to move."

Everyone chuckled as the redhead as she told the band to hit it.  Music floated through the speakers as a man's voice came over the crowd.

"It was no accident,

Me finding you

Someone had a hand in it

Long before we ever knew

Now I just can't believe

You're in my life

Heaven's smiling down on you

As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat 

To the keeper of the stars

He sure knew what he was doing

When he joined these two hearts

 And I hold everything

When I hold you in my arms

I've got all I'll ever need

Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face

Oh, how you shine

It takes my breath away

Just to look into your eyes

And I know I don't deserve

A treasure like you

There really are no words

To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat 

To the keeper of the stars

He sure knew what he was doing

When he joined these two hearts

I hold everything

When I hold you in my arms

I've got all I'll ever need

Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident 

Me finding you

Someone had a hand in it 

Long before we ever knew…"

The song ended and Van and Hitomi stared into one another's eyes, oblivious to everything but each other.  Their foreheads touched.

"I love you," Van whispered.

"I love you, too," Hitomi whispered back.

They smiled at one another, saying nothing else.  Their lives were finally complete.

***

Van watched the moon in the sky as it reflected off of the water in the ocean.  Behind him, Hitomi was sleeping in the small cabin they had rented for two weeks for their honeymoon.  

Van's mind wandered to Gaea.  He wondered what Merle was up to, and how the people of Fanelia were doing.  He wondered if Dryden and Millerna finally got married, and if Allen found someone to settle down with.  He sighed.  He missed everyone so much.  He wanted to see them so badly.  Most of all, he wished that they could have been here today, to see him marry the love of his life.

Arms wrapped around his waist and a chin propped itself on his shoulder.  "Hey," Hitomi whispered to him.

"Hey," he said back, kissing her on her head.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  "You seemed kind of in another world."

Van smiled and turned around, taking his new wife into his arms.  "I was thinking about how much I love you, and how beautiful you are."

Hitomi fought her blush as she answered, "You're not to bad yourself."

Van smiled.  "I love you," he said again.

Hitomi looked into his eyes.  "I love you, too," she whispered.

She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him toward the cabin.  Van smiled at her lovingly and followed her, his thoughts off of Gaea.  He would think about it later.  

Right now he had more important things to do.

What did you guys think?  Please let me know!  Thanks for everyone who has stuck with this story, and if you want to know if Van and Hitomi go to Gaea, just go and check out my other story "Coming Home".

Luv you guys!  Tevrah


End file.
